Shadows of the Past
by Skami
Summary: "I'm not crazy! Why can't you just believe me?" Phineas had always had a traumatizing past that he never let get the best of him. But when an episode at school ends him up in a mental hospital, he is forced to face the shadows of his past.
1. Nightmares

**Kay so... had this idea in my mind for a while now, thought that I'd post it. Enjoy the writing stylings of **

**SKETCHSTER.**

**Oh, and The gang are in their freshamn year of highschool in this.**

**Disclaimer: I does not, sadly, owns Phineas and Ferb.\**

**Git ta readin. Now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas.<strong>_

_A dark voice called through the fog. A young boy, red hair, blue eyes, only fourteen years of age, sat up and looked around. He was surrounded by nothing but thick fog and dim lights in a seemingly endless room. _

_**Phineas.**_

_The voice called again. He couldn't see where from though. There was absolutely no one in the room but him. Or so he thought._

_**Phineas. Come, Phineas, help us.**_

_The boy slowly rose to his feet, the fog becoming thicker by the second. He attempted to take a step forward but was instantly knocked backward by a blast of spine-chilling cold air. "H-Hello?" He asked. "Who's there?" _

_Silence. _

"_I said who's there?" The voice became deep and demonic. __**Help us Phineas, we need your soul. Give us your soul Phineas. GIVE US YOUR SOUL. **_

_The chanting of those horrid words continued as the shadows surrounding him swirled closer. _

_"No!" He cried, falling to his knees. "Leave me alone!" No, no, NO!" _

_**BEEP! BEEP! **_

Phineas snapped awake. He was drenched in sweat and out of breath. The dream—the nightmare he'd just experienced was just another occurrence of what usually happened at least once a week. "It's just a dream." He told himself, nervously turning the alarm.

He slowly walked over to Ferb's small bed and nudged him awake. Even the blaring of probably what was the loudest alarm clock that ever existed wasn't enough to wake Ferb from his deep slumber.

"C'mon Ferb. Wake up. Wake UP! We're gonna be late for school."

Ferb turned over in his bed and pulled the sheets over his head. "Five more minutes…" He mumbled groggily.

Phineas ripped the covers off of his face. "No man, get up. We'll miss the bus." He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed, only to make him crumple to the floor.

He let go of his arm. "Fine then. Be late to school. It's your grades." Phineas walked out of the room and down the hall. He needed to shower off some of the sweat.

Phineas turned the knob on the shower up to a higher heat. Eighty degrees just wasn't doing it. _It was just a dream. _He thought to himself. _But it felt so real. _

He'd been having dark dreams a lot lately. They either involved him or someone he held dear to his heart getting hurt or attacked by something that apparently only he could sense. He'd yell and scream at the victim to run, get out the way before they were mauled by invisible predators. But no sound ever came out. And then there were the dreams of him alone. The ones that frightened him the most.

He'd always wake up before anything do horrific happened, but the fear that he might continue that dream the following night made him a partial insomniac.

_Those dreams…._His mind continued rambling. _They almost sound like the ones dad use to have-_ NO. He wasn't going to start thinking about his biological father again. What he did was unforgivable, even for the ever-optimistic Phineas

***RUMBLE***

Phineas looked up at the rumbling showerhead through his wet red hair. The water had suddenly stopped coming out.

"Are you kidding me?" He reached up and banged on the metal annoyance, in which his short height wasn't helping. "COME ON!" He banged as hard as he could on it. The sound of gurgling liquid became audible through the pipes above him. "That's…weird…"

A red substance slowly dripped out of the showerhead and onto the bottom of the bathtub. Phineas's eyes widened as the drips became drops, and the drops became streams of red.

"W-what is this?" Waving his arms as the cold liquid hit his skin. It began to pool around his feet, which made no sense since the plug was no where near the drain.

Blood. This was human _blood. _

Phineas stumbled backwards, nearly slipping on one of the pools. "This isn't happening, this isn't happen-AH!" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his is lower back, almost a burning sensation.

"H-H-HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" He chocked out, trying to scramble to his feet without slipping. "HELP!"

Then there was a bang on the door. "Phineas?" It was Ferb. "Phineas are you alright? What's wrong?"

Phineas whipped his head towards the door. "H-help!" Was the only word his mouth could form. He could hear Ferb repeatedly turning the doorknob. "It's locked!"

He hadn't locked the door. He never did. "NO! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" He crouched in the tub and held his head. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The showerhead stopped rumbling. Blood stopped flowing out of it and the lat few drops hit the marble of the tub. Slowly Phineas climbed to his feet and snatched a towel from the rack.

"Are you alright?" Ferb had finally gotten the door open. He spotted his brother, crouched in a corner trembling with fear. "Phineas?'

He inched closer to him. "What happened?"

Phineas lifted a shaking arm to the shower. "B-blood. I-it was everywhere! It came out of the shower. Just look!"

Ferb looked over at the shower and opened the curtain. "Um….there's nothing here." Phineas's eyes went wide. "What?" He raced over to the tub only to see that he was telling the truth. The tub was spotless, not a drop of anything red to be found

"But-but- it was there! I swear! It was-" Phineas groaned, the burning sensation on his back returning. "What?" Ferb asked.

Phineas turned his back to him. "I don't know. I-I got this sharp pain in my back. Is anything wrong?"

He waited for a response, but Ferb stood silent in awe. Phineas's back had three long, red, marks on it. Claw marks.

* * *

><p><strong>So um yea.. hope you like dat. Please review and I'll add more than just the first two chapters. <strong>

**~DUECES**


	2. Visions in the Dark

**Thankya to all who reviewed the first chapter, I appreciate it. **

**Prepare to continue Phineas's journey.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Ferb slowly nudged Phineas out of the door. The poor boy was still petrified of what had happened in the shower. His twisted vision of blood spewing out of the shower head Ferb had convinced him was probably just a hallucination from him not getting enough sleep lately. The claw marks that had riddled his back were what troubled him. There was no logical way that he could explain that.<p>

"This doesn't mean that you're not ever going to take a shower again, does it?" Ferb asked him, trying to lighten the mood. Phineas shot him a cold, hard glare, obviously not the least bit amused.

_Okay…now he's just giving me the cold shoulder. _Ferb huffed as he guided him down the street to the bus stop. Usually the bus probably wouldn't come for another five minutes, but strangely it was waiting for them at the end of the side walk.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella Garcia-Shapiro waved Phineas over to a seat placed conveniently next to her. She still had a major crush on him, and he obviously returned it. But they still remained just close friends, something Isabella hoped would soon change.

Phineas silently sat down next to her. Isabella cocked her head. "Something wrong?"

He bit his lip, tempted to tell her exactly what had happened prior to getting on the bus. "No. I-I'm just tired." He lied.

The bus jerked forward as it began to take motion. Phineas glanced out the window and then at Isabella. "Do you have your IPod? I-I just need something to clear my mind right now." She nodded and reached into her pink tote bag.

"Here you go." She handed him her IPod, which upon Phineas touching it wouldn't turn on.

"Um…" He fiddled with it. "I think something's wrong with it."

Isabella took it back from him and examined it. "That's weird," She shook it slightly. "I charged it this morning. Eh, must've been a faulty outlet."

"Yeah…." Phineas mumbled. "That's what it is." His eyes roamed over to the seat directly across from them. Buford was forcing Baljeet to finish his biology homework, as usual. He never did understand why Buford could never just simply do his own homework, even in the ninth grade he was still dependent on using bullying to get his way.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Isabella asked again.

Phineas turned his head back to her. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Isabella looked him up and down. "Well for starters you're sitting like the hunchback of Notre dam."

Phineas gulped. He couldn't sit back because of the marks on his back, it was too much pain. But he definitely wasn't going to tell her that. "I just slept on the wrong side of the bed. I-I'm fine." Lying to Isabella was _never _easy for him, especially if he was hiding something.

"Mm-hm." She replied suspiciously. "So why are you so tense?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" Phineas asked defensively.

"Because I know you're not telling me something!"

"I-"

Phineas was cut off by a sudden jerking stop that the bus had suddenly pulled to—in the middle of the street. He groaned; the jerk he forced him back against the seat.

"Ugh…d-do we usually stop here, Isabella?" He turned to her. "I-Isabella?

Isabella's body was there, but _she _wasn't. Nothing but a cold, lifeless, husk. "Isabella?" He poked her cold skin and only received a twitch in response.

The bus was slowly filling with fog as the lights dimmed. There was a sudden chill in the air, a familiar chill.

"No…no," Phineas turned to Baljeet and Buford who were also lifeless. "It's just a hallucination, it's just a hallucination. Like Ferb said." He told himself, involuntarily starting to tremble.

"**Is it, Phineas?" **The red headed boy whipped his head back around to what was supposedly Isabella. Her body had gone from lifeless to grinning creepily into his eyes. Her eyes were pale white: this _definitely _wasn't Isabella.

"**You can't get away from your past by avoiding it Phineas." **Her neck twisted unnaturally. "**It'll only make it hit you harder when it finds you." **Then the next thing that escaped her mouth terrified him. It was a deep, demonic cackle, far from the voice he'd just heard.

Buford and Baljeet had started to cackle too as their husks slowly lunged at him. "**Give it to us! Give it to us!**"

"Phineas, Phineas, Phineas! Snap out of it!" Isabella shook the screaming boy until he finally became aware of reality.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked in a shaking voice.

"I think I should be the one asking you that." She replied. "You just looked at me with this really dazed look in your eye and then at Buford. Then you just started…screaming."

"Yea dude." Buford said, still looking slightly freaked out by what had just occurred. "Take my advice and try de-caff." Baljeet was clinging tightly to Buford, his biology homework on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Phineas gulped. "I haven't been sleeping that much lately." He reached to the floor and handed Baljeet the paper.

"Really? Insomnia leads to that?" Buford asked, which immediately earned his an elbow from Baljeet in his side.

"Well….try some of these." The bully reached into his pocket and tossed a bottle at Phineas. He examined it.

"Sleeping pills?"

Buford nodded. "If they can work for my workaholic mom, they can work for you. Trust me."

Phineas nodded and put the bottle in his cargo shorts. He'd definitely need them later.

"So…you just carry around a bottle of sleeping pills with you?" Baljeet asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

Buford shrugged. "Ya never know when they'll come in handy."

Phineas turned his head back to the window. He needed something to focus at on this seemingly endless bus ride.

* * *

><p>Phineas sat groggily in his second period Geometry class. The test underneath his arms was merely a drool-catcher. <em>Focus, Phineas. You need to pass this test. You need….*Yawn*. Sleep. <em>

He sat halfway up and picked up his pencil. _Okay remember…a squared plus b squared equals-what? _He looked down to an empty desk, his paper was no where to be found.

"Oh come on." Phineas grumbled to himself as he looked around on the floor to see if it had fallen. Nope. "Ugh," He hesitantly raised his hand and looked at his Geometry teacher. "Mrs. Hope,"

The highlighter-blonde woman looked up from her stack of ungraded homework papers. "Yes, Phineas?"

"Can I get another test paper?"

Mrs. Hope looked at Phineas, and then at his desk. "You mean like the one right in front of you?"

"What?" Phineas looked down. His paper was in fact right back where it started.

_Alright…that was weird. _He thought as he reached to pick his pencil up. He felt nothing. Great, now his pencil was gone.

_I can't do this._ "Mrs. Hope!" Phineas's hand shot up in the air yet again.

Mrs. Hope looked over her red wire-rimmed glasses, obviously annoyed. "Yes, Phineas?"

"May-May I use the bathroom?" He put on one of his most sincere nervous smiles.

Mrs. Hope groaned and waved him up toward the front. "You have five minutes." She said as she wrote him a pass. "No more, no less, understand?"

Phineas nodded and took the green slip of paper from her iron grip. "I'll be right back, I promise." He nervously slipped out of the door.

"Alright." Phineas splashed water from the bathroom faucet in his face. "Get a hold of yourself, Phineas. Don't let insomnia drive you insane."

He looked up at the long mirror and stumbled back. The reflection there wasn't his own. It was a young man, no more than thirty years of age. He had auburn-hair, blue eyes, and a familiar scar below his right eye.

Phineas gulped at the sight of this image, for he knew exactly who it was.

"D-dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well...? Liked that chapter? CLiff hanger...<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**~DUECES.**


	3. A Blast from the Past

**I'm updating far too quickly in my opinion, but a loose my mind when i don't post new chapters. **

**Well. **

**In the words of Michael Jackson, ENJOY YOURSELF~**

* * *

><p>"D-Dad?"<p>

The auburn haired man smiled as the lights began to dim. "Hello, Phineas."

Phineas could do nothing but stare at the man in the mirror. "It's just a hallucination. He's not real." At that moment one of the stall doors slammed open resulting in a loud metal clang. He jumped.

He looked back at the mirror to see his "father" chuckling. "You think you're hallucinating? Has your mother told you nothing about your past?"

Phineas gulped. The only thing that his mother had ever told him about his biological father was that he'd loved both him and his sister to death, that they had differences that just couldn't be resolved. And when he knew that she wasn't telling him the whole story he'd instantly gone to Candace, using the fact that she didn't do well under pressure to his advantage.

"I-I know that you're a-a-" He had trouble getting the last word out.

"Oh come on." His father urged. "You can say it. I don't mind."

Phineas was shocked at how nonchalant his tone was. "That you're a murderer."

One of the fluorescent lights above him popped, causing him to scramble to the opposite side of the bathroom. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Phineas shivered. He hated remembering the moment when Candace told him the _real _reason that his mother and father had separated from each other. How she had held back tears during the entire conversation with him. _"Dad loved us, Phineas." _She had said to him. _"But what he did was unforgivable. Never forget that." _Later on he'd realized that his father had gotten the death sentence, which only made the emotional pain worse.

"Why are you so casual about this? You took away someone's life!" Phineas glared at the reflection. His father grinned back at him.

"I'm just glad to see that my only son is becoming more and more like his old man."

The boy's expression melted into a look of anger and denial. "I, am _nothing _like you." He spat.

"Oh, aren't you Phineas?" He asked coldly. "Your going through the exact same thing that I went through. And I don't mean puberty."

Phineas cautiously stepped closer to the mirror. He did remember Candace mentioning that his father had had…nightmares.

"The thing is," He continued. "I found out what was happening far too late. By then I was already burying a body at Central Cove."

Chills went up his back upon hearing this. NO. He wasn't becoming like his father. What was happening to him was just insomnia, right?

"This is much more than not getting enough sleep, Phineas. You see, you and I can see things that others can't."

_This isn't happening. _Phineas covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. _He's not real. _

"Oh, I'm very real, Phineas." His father assured him. "And so are your problems. You doing exactly what I did, avoiding them. I promise you that if you keep this up your future will end up exactly like mine. Everyone one will think that your insane, just like me. You'll end up hurting the ones you love." His voice became lower. "Just like I did."

Phineas could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "No." He denied. This couldn't be happening to him.

"Oh yes Phineas." He chuckled again. "You'll be just like me."

The red- haired boy could stand hear this no more. He couldn't be like his father. Never. "No, NO, LEAVE, ME, ALONE!" Before he knew it his fist had collided with the mirror, causing shards of glass to fly everywhere. Including into his hand.

Blood dripped down into the sink as He stared at his hand, riddled with deep cuts and pieces of glass.

"Dude, I'm telling you, Mr. Fyffe is an alie-" The brunette boy known as Django Brown stopped dead in his tracks as he opened the bathroom door.

"Oh my God," The other boy, Irving Westley, covered his mouth.

"P-Phineas!" Django rushed over to him. "What happened?" Phineas stared at him, not able to make any words as his hand continued to loose blood. "I-I-" He sniffled.

"Irving, go get the nurse, quickly. Go!" Django ordered the geek who instantly ran out of the room. "Phineas, Phineas calm down. Can you just tell me what happened?" Even though Django could practically tell what he had done he still needed to her it from his mouth.

"I-I-" Phineas blinked away a tear. "I saw my Dad. In the mirror."

Django winced back, slightly shocked by his answer. "What? There's no one in here but us."

Phineas shook his head, but then looked around. The lights had returned to normal. Even the one that had popped looked completely untouched. "No, no, no! He was here! He was in the mirror. He was! He was there!"

He was obviously now having a panic attack and Django, not knowing what else to do, grabbed his shoulders and held down a pressure point in-between his neck and collar bone.

"Calm down, it's gonna be okay." He said as Phineas fell into his arms, slowly slipping out of consciousness.

"He was...he was..." His world then went completely dark, leaving him unable to finish his sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Well.. a short chapter but in epic proportions. Just rememba, review, review, REVIEW!<strong>

**~DUECES**


	4. Future at Stake

**God it took me forever to write this chapter. But luckily I'm running on awesomeness so i took care of it. **

**ANYWAY...continya readin.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Ferb sat anxiously in the waiting room of Danville Hospital's Emergency room. His brother had been rushed out of the school once the nurse had realized how badly his had hand been cut. Ferb had absolutely no idea how bad his hallucinations had gotten until he saw Phineas's unconscious body get wheeled out of the school on a stretcher, his had wrapped tightly with gauze to suppress the bleeding.<p>

"Phineas is alright." Mrs. Linda Flynn nervously came walking out of the doors that led back to where his room was. "The doctors gave him a few stitches and are just waiting for him to wake up."

Ferb nodded. Linda was obviously looked uneasy. But, learning that one of your sons punched a mirror and had a panic attack wasn't exactly the easiest news to take in over the phone.

"Your father will be here soon; he had to drive all the way from downtown." Ferb noticed that she had trouble getting out the word "father" after what Django Brown had told her. "I also called Candace; I thought she needed to know." She looked up at the white tiles on the ceiling, and then at the green-haired boy.

"Has Phineas been acting….strange like this lately? Seeing things like he did today?" Ferb stayed silent for a moment. Even though he thought was a little beyond strange, he didn't think she would be to pleased to hear that he'd also seen blood in the shower that morning. "No….not that I can recall." He lied.

"Mm-hm." Linda sat back in her chair, still uneasy.

"Hey, Ferb!" The tall boy looked up to see he and Phineas's three closest friends, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet, walk through the ER's automatic doors. "My mom dropped us off as soon as school let out." Isabella explained, sitting next to him. "She hopes that Phineas will be okay."

"Yea," Buford agreed. "Um…he is okay, right?"

Ferb grinned slightly and nodded. It was nice to see him actually have a heart for once.

Isabella looked over at the doors that doctors and nurses were constantly coming out of. "Can we go back and see him? If that's okay with you, Mrs. Flynn."

Linda shifted her vision up. "Well…I guess so. But Ferb has to go with you, they won't let you back without a family member."

Ferb sighed and stood up and face the doors. "Come along," He said, even though he didn't _like _seeing his brother's unconscious body.

He guided them down a rather narrow hallway full of bustling nurses, one that nearly ran them over looking for a dropped IV needle. The boy finally stopped at room 118, and before opening the door he turned to the children and put a finger to his lips.

"Got it." They quickly understood.

He gave them a quick nod, and then opened the door.

"Oh, just look at him!" Baljeet couldn't help but exclaim in the loudest way possible.

"Shhh!" The other three shushed him.

"Sorry," He apologized.

The children slowly walked to either side of Phineas's gurney. He just laid there, sleeping peacefully like none the earlier events that day had taken place.

"Man," Buford picked his non-damaged arm and quickly let it fall back to the bed. "What ever Django did to him sure knocked him out. He needs to teach me how to do that."

Isabella ignored him and looked at Phineas. She couldn't help but stroke his pale face lightly. "Ferb, what _exactly_ happened in the bathroom?"

Ferb bit his tongue. "Well….Django informed me that Phineas had punched the mirror because he thought that he saw his father in it."

Buford furrowed his brows. "You mean Mr. Fletcher?"

Ferb shook his head. "His _birth _father."

"But….I thought that Phineas's birth father was….dead." Isabella hesitantly spoke.

At that moment Ferb looked away. "He is."

This made Isabella wince back. She'd known that something had been going on with Phineas lately.

"So, let me make sure I'm hearing this completely right," Buford started, folding his arms. "He injured himself, punching what he thought was his dead-father in the mirror?"

Ferb nodded.

"And when are the nice men in white comin' to take him the Looney bin?"

"Buford!" Baljeet scolded. "How can you be so insensitive? He is obviously…going through something."

The bully sat in one of the chairs on either side of the room. "I'm just sayin'. The same exact thin happened to my Uncle Mel. He started seein' things that weren't really there, lashin' out for no reason. Pretty soon it was adios and off to the nearest mental hospital for him."

Isabella glared at him. "Well Phineas isn't your Uncle Mel. He's not crazy." She then jumped back slightly at the feeling of movement under her hand.

"Isabella?" Phineas mumbled, his vision slowly becoming clear.

She smiled and gently sat down on his bed. "Hey Phineas. How ya'

feeling?"

Phineas slowly turned his head and examined the white, colorless room he was in. "I feel fine. Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital." Baljeet answered. "You caused a pretty great deal of injury to your hand, see?"

Phineas slowly raised his arm. His left hand had been wrapped so tightly with gauze he could barley move his fingers. He could even see a few stitches poking out from under some of the bandages.

"Oh….yea…" He remembered ramming his fist into the mirror, and then blood, and then Django somehow knocking him out saying, 'It'll be okay'.

"I don't know what came over me…I just-" He was then cut off by Isabella shushing him.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain, we already know what happened."

Really? They all knew that he'd seen his dead father in a dirty bathroom mirror? Did the entire school know? Did they all think that he was insane? What if this ruined his reputation for who knows how long?

Phineas, his heart rate rising, opened his mouth to respond, but a tall, dark haired man walking into his room cut off his thought.

"Hello Phineas," He said with a bit of a Hispanic accent. "It is nice to see that you are finally awake. I'm Dr. Ramirez."

"Hi." Phineas replied, not knowing what else to say for once.

Dr. Ramirez took a clip board from the cart by the door. "Is it okay if I can speak to Phineas in private? You'll be able to come back in as soon as we're through."

The four remaining children in the room shared a nervous glance, and then left out into the hallway, hoping he would choose his words carefully.

"So, Phineas, tell me," Dr. Ramirez clicked his pen. "What was it _exactly_ that you saw in the mirror this morning?"

His eyes wandered to the ceiling. "You mean besides my reflection?"

The doctor chuckled. "Yes, I mean besides your reflection."

_Okay…Phin, there's a lot of things you can say right now. _Phineas thought to himself. _Many of which will lead to nurses watching over you 24-7….._ "I saw….a...bug. I saw bug on the mirror and I wasn't thinking straight and I just-"

"Whoa, Phineas, calm down, it is okay, I understand you don't exactly want to relive that moment, but you need to tell me the truth. What did you see this morning?"

Phineas gulped, knowing exactly where this would land him. "I saw my dead father."

"Now," Dr. Ramirez seemed _way _to casual with his tone. "Was that so hard to say?"

And before he could get another word out the doctor left room, leaving him alone to reminisce the moment he was diagnosed as insane.

* * *

><p>"We should at least consider it!"<p>

"No, Lawrence, I'm not sending my son to a mental hospital!"

Linda Flynn argued with her husband about Phineas's well being after Dr. Ramirez had told him his diagnosis and the options that they had, some more pleasing than others.

"Linda they think he has Psychosis!"

"Which they have medication for."

"Dr. Ramirez clearly said that it will _suppress _the hallucinations, it won't do as much as getting therapy sessions and St. Martha's."

"Lawrence he is not going and that is final. We'll sign off on giving him the medication and if it gets worse, then and only then, will I consider that as an option, understood?"

The British man ran his hand through his hair in frustration, only wanting the best for Phineas. "Fine."

* * *

><p>It was late. At least eleven thirty at night.<p>

Lawrence had offered to take the children home so they could get some rest, being at the hospital with Phineas nearly all day. The doctors had wanted to keep him over night, just to monitor him and make sure nothing happened. And sadly, visiting hours for anyone other than family were over at eleven.

Phineas lay alone in what he thought was a living hell. The only thing the nurses would let him do was eat, sleep, and pee. Anything even remotely entertaining was strictly out of the question.

He'd basically been sleeping all day. Surprisingly, with no nightmares. The medication they'd given him must've been working, thankfully. But then there was also the down fall of him not being able to get _back _to sleep after having nothing but staggered naps all day. And Danville Hospital wasn't exactly the most comforting place at night.

_I need to pee. _Phineas thought although not having nearly enough energy to get out of bed. _Or I could just…..no, no I'm getting up. _

The boy slowly slumped off of the gurney and over towards the door, almost running into it before turning the knob. _Now…the bathroom is….._He couldn't remember. One of the side effects of the medication was mild-short term memory loss, something very pleasing in this situation.

He then just decided to walk around until he found it, hoping that would wake him up.

Ten minutes. Ten freaking minutes of walking around was how long it look Phineas to find one unisex bathroom.

"Finally." He reached for the door knob.

"I wouldn't use that if I were you." An unknown young voice informed him.

Of course, it being nighttime and him being the only young patient in the hospital, the voice made him scream in fear. He whipped his body around to see a little girl, definitely younger then him. Blonde hair, dark green eyes, a very country-ish appearance

"Relax." The girl smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Marissa. I'm staying in this hospital too."

Hesitantly, Phineas shook her hand, unsure why she was up this late and walking around.

"I was saying that you shouldn't use that bathroom because the toilet always gets backed up. Try the one down the hall."

Seriously? He'd been walking around for ten minutes and there was a bathroom down the hall?

"Thanks. Oh, and I'm Phineas, Phineas Flynn." He introduced himself. "It's strange… I was sure Dr. Ramirez told me that I was the only young patient in the hospital."

Marissa titled her head. "That is strange. I've been here for weeks."

Phineas furrowed her brows. If she had been here for weeks, that would've meant something had to be seriously wrong with her, yet she looked perfectly fine.

Marissa looked behind her and then back at him. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I've gotta go now. Shadow doesn't like it if I linger in one place to long."

Phineas stared in complete fear, as a dark, menacing, figure took shape at the end of the hallway. "Bye Phineas." Marissa continued down the hallway until the figure touched her and then walked beside her.

"No, NO, Marissa, don't go with him! Come back! COME BACK!"

It didn't take long for nurses to hear his cries in the middle of the night. It took less time for one to find him and jab a needle into his arm to calm him down.

"Get Linda Flynn on the phone," She spoke into to her walkie-talkie. "He's getting worse."

* * *

><p><strong>Alot longer than the other chapters I wrote hopefully those of you who wre really into the story actauclly read. <strong>

**And remeber, review, Review, REVIEW!**

**~DUECES, SKETCHSTER OUT.**


	5. Breakins and Discoveries

**So yea...**

**After some mild writers block i got around to writing the next chapter. Still-running on awesomeness for those of you who were wondering. **

**Leer Ahora.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p><em>"Get Linda Flynn on the phone," She spoke into to her walkie-talkie. "He's getting worse." <em>

"They're sending him to a mental hospital?"

Isabella was devastated. Ferb had informed her that Linda and Lawrence had decided on sending Phineas to St. Martha's for psychiatric help. "But...I thought they gave him medication!"

Ferb shook his head. "They did, but it obviously wasn't working."

The two were sitting on the swings in a park not far from the Flynn-Fletcher home. It was always one of the places that the gang usually went to clear their minds, especially on a touchy subject such as this.

"It'll only be for a few weeks." Ferb continued, trying to calm her down. But after all, having the love of you life diagnosed with Psychosis wasn't the easiest thing to get over.

"Still," Isabella debated with him. "What if he doesn't get better? What if he get's worse? Then what?"

At that moment Ferb was silent. He had absolutely no idea what he would do if Phineas got worse. That was what he was praying didn't happen. He couldn't imagine living with out him, not even for a moment.

"I don't know." He confessed. "I really don't know."

That was comforting. Usually Ferb knew exactly what to do. But maybe it was time for Isabella to be the idea man. Time for her to take a chance.

"Ferb," She rose from the swing. "What else do you know about Phineas's father? Besides the fact that he's….dead."

Ferb shrugged. "I never really asked. I assumed it was none of my business."

She groaned in frustration. "Listen, we've both known Phineas forever, and we both know he's not crazy! You can't just be fine one day and insane the next!"

"But Dr. Ramirez said that-"

"I don't care what Dr. Ramirez said!" She shouted. "Now, you and I are going to find out everything there is to know about Phineas's father. I know that there's some kind of connection behind all this."

Ferb's expression became serious. "Isabella, this is really far-fetched, not to mention dangerous." He told her as he stood up. "We shouldn't be sticking our noses where they don't belong."

"When Phineas's mental health is at stake I'll stick my nose where ever I want to. And if you're not going to help me I'll find out by myself." The small girl stormed away through the fallen autumn leaves, her pink converse leaving small footprints behind.

_She going to get herself into trouble. Ugh. _"Isabella wait up!" Ferb quickly ran after her. If there was chance to help Phineas he had to take it, no matter what the consequences were.

* * *

><p>White walls. All that Phineas saw as his parents walked him down the main hall of St. Martha's Psychiatric Hospital were plain, white, walls. The place reeked of medication and mildew which made it even more uninviting. Even his ever-optimistic mood had been shattered to pieces when he learned his parents had decided on sending him to the hospital. He knew that he'd seen a girl that looked so real you could reach out and touch her…and then a demon-like creature that took her away. ….Maybe he did need help.<p>

"Why hello there Phineas!" A perky, over-zealous, brunette grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "It's nice to finally meet you in person!"

Phineas leaned out of her grasp. "Um…do I know you?" He asked, trying his best not to sound rude.

The brunette gave him a smile so wide it hurt to look at it. "You do now! I'm your therapist, Darcy." She pulled him into a tight hug. "You and I are going to have the best-est time ever together!"

_'Best-est time ever?' _Phineas thought. _How old does she think I am? I know that I have a bit of a baby face, but come on. _

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher I'll take care of Phineas from here, just check in with the receptionist before leaving, kay-kay?" And before either one could say goodbye, Darcy had shoved him off down the hallway.

"You're gonna love it here, Phineas." Darcy's cheery voice echoed in the large hallway. "Don't think of St. Martha's as a mental hospital. Think of it as an extended vacation. With me!"

Phineas held back the urge to stick his tongue in disgust. Darcy was obviously the kind of person who would talk your ear off with optimism and spend every waking minute of their day trying to make yours as "fun" as humanly possible. "Where's my room?" He cut her off mid-sentence.

"Oh it's um," She pulled a crumpled paper out of her pocket. "Fourth floor. Room 425. You want me to show you?"

"No, no, no, I can find it. You just stay here, away from me." He jumped at the chance to escape the clingy woman's clutches and made his way to the elevator. "Crazy,"

Phineas pressed the fourth floor button as his stepped into the musty-smelling elevator. "You came here to get better," He told himself, gripping the handle on his duffle bag full of personal belongings. "It's not prison."

"It might as well be, Phineas."

The red-headed boy squeezed his eyes shut. The voice that had just spoken was all too familiar. "Go away." He said.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your father?"

Phineas felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" He yelled loudly, shifting his gaze to the tall man standing beside him.

"Phineas, I only want the best for you. Honestly, and you need to know that-"

"You want the best for me? You want the _best _for me? You're the reason why I'm in this hell-hole! Everyone thinks I'm insane because of you!" Phineas clenched his fists. "If you really want the best for me than get out of my life!"

His father took his hand off of his shoulder and stepped back. "Fine then. If you want me to leave you alone I will. But remember this," The orange lights in the elevator flickered. "When the shadows come for _you,_ don't come looking for _me._"

And in a flash, he was gone. Phineas breathed a sigh of relief. That last thing he needed was a reminder of why he was there in the first place. "Shadows, *pft* please." He hadn't been afraid of his shadow since….well….not ever actually. But that wasn't the point. Now, he just needed to focus on getting better.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."<p>

Isabella and Ferb rode their bikes up Redwood Avenue, one of the many streets that led to Danville Records, the one place in all of Danville that kept records dating all the way back to the 1800's.

Ferb had laughed at Isabella when she had tried to search Phineas's father on the internet, knowing that there were too many Drew Flynn's in Virginia alone to narrow down. He told her they'd have better luck getting information at Danville Records, but it wouldn't be easy. They'd have to get in while it was closed and take what they needed by force.

Their bikes came to a halting stop in front of the large, tall, building. Ferb pointed to the opposite side of the tower, suggesting that they leave them out of sight.

"Okay so records A-M are on the left side of the building, and so is the security room…." Isabella examined the blueprints she's downloaded onto her phone. "If we're really careful, and I _really _careful, we could pull this off." She gave Ferb a quick nod of approval and started towards the door.

"And…it's locked. Why did I not think of that?" She pulled on the gold handles. Ferb tapped the girl on her shoulder and pointed towards an open window, which was strangely convenient. "Oh, I knew that."

The two walked over to the window. "That's gotta be at least five feet off the ground. If I can get a running start I could-"

Ferb simply moved closer to the window, jumped high enough to grasp the ledge and pulled himself up.

Isabella scoffed as he stuck his hand out to pull her up. "Or we could just do it your way Mr. '104%-in-gym'."

The room that Ferb had pulled her into was pitch-black; the only light that either of the two had was that of a cell phone. Isabella quickly checked the blueprints. "It's this way, come on."

* * *

><p>"It's time for lunch, Phineas." Darcy invited herself into Phineas's pale white room. "Lucky you came today, it's sloppy-joe Saturday!"<p>

Phineas sat up on his bed. He only been staring at the ceiling for four hours, but even that was better than hanging with Darcy. Especially since she had walked on him changing his clothes earlier that day.

"So…does everyone eat lunch at the same time?" He asked her as they walked down one of St. Martha's maze like hallways.

"Only the patients under sixteen. They don't let adolescents and adults eat together anymore." Darcy replied, her voice sounding a bit less cheery than before. "Not since the massacre, but that doesn't concern you."

Wait, did she say "massacre"? _That_ made him feel safe. "What massacre-"

Darcy's expression became stone cold. "It doesn't concern you." She repeated, opening one of the white doors in front of them. "Now, go make friends." The brunette shoved him through the doors and quickly slammed it behind him. There was obviously something that she wasn't telling him, but he intended to find out.

"Phineas, isn't it?" A tall, Asian boy seemed to magically appear right behind Phineas in the lunch line. "I'm Noah, Noah Chung." He forced his hand into his face, leaving him no choice but to shake it. "Whatcha in for?"

How was it that he'd been here less than half of a day yet everyone knew who he was? "I'd rather not talk about it." Phineas replied, letting the manly lunch woman dump an unknown substance onto his tray.

"Oh, I get it, personal thing, got ya." Noah nervously picked up a fork from the nearby bin. "I'm here because they say I have severe OCD. And because I took too many pills one day and went on a 'homicidal rampage'. But they were just all chickens."

Phineas, upon hearing this, took two steps away from him. "Really now?"

Noah nodded. "Anyway, I think you should come sit our table. The rest of the gang would really like you." He stuck a finger out towards the tables. "There's where we sit, right there."

The red-headed boy glanced over his arm. The table that Noah had pointed to did look the sanest out of all of them. "Okay….." Before he could finish Noah had grabbed his arm and yanked him off towards the table.

"Guys, this is Phineas. He's new here." Noah introduced Phineas to the five teens sitting at the table in front of them.

"Hi Phineas." They all replied in unison, which slightly creeped him out.

"Phineas, that's Twitch, Leslie, Trevor, Dora, and Mackenzie." Noah told him. Of course, it would've helped if he'd pointed to who was who.

"Um, hi." He hesitantly sat down next to the one of the five who looked the sanest. "Are you Leslie?"

The girl looked up through her jet-black bangs. "No, I'm Dora." She pointed across the table to a stronger, taller bully-like boy. "That's Leslie."

Leslie growled at Phineas, burning a hole through the table with his glare. "You got a problem with that?" The red-headed boy quickly shook his head and turned back to Dora.

"So…how long have you been here?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. She shrugged.

"After a while you stop keeping track."

"Oh, um, okay. What are you in for?"

Dora's expression became somber, her heavy black eyeliner emphasizing it. "Because I saw a little blonde girl at Danville Hospital who apparently didn't exist."

At that moment Phineas's eyes went wide. "Y-you saw her too?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that usually ferb is a man of few words, but had to make him say<em> something <em>in order for this chapter to work. **

**Well...Review please!**

**~DUECES**


	6. Run For It

**So yep. Sorry for the wait. I'm finally updating this. And Thank you to all who reviewed. It was late when I started typing this so there might be a few grammar errors...**

**Well...**

**READ!**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>The two teenagers known as Ferb and Isabella ran down one of Danville Records narrow hallways. They'd been avoiding cameras and security guards for nearly half an hour, but if they found hat they'd come for it would matter how long it took.<p>

"Is this A-M?" Ferb glanced over his shoulder and shifted out of the vision of a security camera.

Isabella looked at the blueprints she'd downloaded onto her phone. "Yea, this is it." She took two steps back from the door. "Back up Ferb."

Once the British boy had backed away, Isabella kicked the large door in with one swift movement of her tiny leg.

"You know…" Ferb stepped into the room and motioned for her to follow him. "I don't think it was locked to begin with."

Isabella, annoyed that he was telling her this now, grabbed his phone and held it over the name plate on one of the many filing cabinets in the room. "This is Aa-Ah, Ferb; Flynn must be over there somewhere." She tossed him his phone back. "Go look, I'll check over here."

Ferb couldn't help but roll his eyes. It would've helped if she'd specified a certain direction, but no, he'd figure it out.

_Eh-Eq, Er-Ez…_He shined his phone on every cabinet he passed. _Fa-Fo! This is it! _"Isabella! I found it!"

Isabella looked up and hesitantly walked over to the boy. With one quick reassuring glance at each other, Ferb opened the drawer. Whatever information that lied within that dusty drawer was the truth about Phineas's past, and no matter how unbelievable it was they'd just have to accept it.

"Fleming….Flint….Flores…." Isabella's finger stopped on the file that read "Flynn, Drew." and pulled it from its place stuck between two dusty manila folders.

"Um, Isabella…" Ferb said nervously, slowly inching towards the doorway. "Judging by the wiring above the door frame I think that we may have tripped a silent alarm when we came in."

Isabella slowly pushed the drawer shut. "Silent _alarm?" _She asked is almost a whisper. The green-haired boy nodded. "Does that means that the police arm coming?"

"Possibly, silent alarms can mean alo-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hello?"

The two looked at each other in a state of panic. They could only think of one thing to do.

Run.

"Ay, AY! Stop!" Yelled the heavy-set security guard that nearly caught the two breaking and entering.

The two teens sprinted down hallway and hung a left, making sure none of the cameras saw their faces. This was not how they'd planned to escape, but apparently that no longer mattered.

"Ferb," Isabella started in between pants. "You remember back in seventh-grade when Coach Gray made us run the fifty-yard dash?"

He nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Didn't you and Phineas build some kind of super-speed contraption to help us not fail?"

Ferb gave her a look that read, "You-really-think-I-just-carry-something-I-built-two-years-ago-around-with-me?"

"It was worth a shot! I'm trying to be solution oriented here!"

They hung another left into a hallway that became darker the further you walked into it.

"Ferb, I think this is a-" The two slammed straight into a wall. "Ugh…dead end."

"I know you kids are in here," The security guard shined a light down the hallway in front of them. "Just come out and I'll go easy on ya'."

"What do we do? What do we do? He's just saying he'll go easy on us! I can't go to prison! I'm too cute for prison! Oh my God this-"

Ferb only had one idea in his mind that could possibly save the two, but knew Isabella would probably freak-out. It was either that or Juvenile Hall for breaking and entering. _Oh, forgive me. _The British boy grabbed the girl by the shoulders and brought his lips to hers, receiving a flinch in response from her.

_What the hell is he doing? _Isabella tried to shake from his grasp, but a flash light shinning down their hallway cut off her action.

"What are you doing here after we're closed?" Ferb broke from her lips as the heavy-set security guard approached them.

"Well, I was just lookin' for a private place for me and my girlfriend here."

Isabella sat and watched in awe as Ferb put on a nearly flawless American accent. "Isn't that right, Jasmine?"

She looked at the security guard, and then back at him. The only thing his face said was "Go with it." "Oh…yea. We…um…we could never find any privacy from our parents and we just thought 'Hey this place seems pretty private' so…"

The guard put up a gloved hand. "Ugh. You don't need to explain. I understand. Now get out, before I call the cops."

Isabella shared one last glance with him before following Ferb down the dark hallway and back around the corners they'd turned.

"What the hell was that?" She smacked him on the arm as soon as they were out of the guard's earshot.

"A fake-out make-out." Ferb replied, his British accent returning. "A little trick I used in middle school a few times to get away with some things."

"But-"

He then put a finger to her lips. "It worked, did it not?"

Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Then stop complaining, and be happy we didn't get arrested." Ferb said, pressing the ground floor button on the elevator.

Isabella looked at the glowing button, and then back at him. "Fine." She grabbed his collar. "But if you breathe a _word _of what happened back there to anyone, I _will _kill you."

* * *

><p>It was at least an hour after lunch, and Phineas couldn't stop thinking about what Dora had said.<p>

_She saw Marissa too? _Was only one of the many thought that ran through his mind as he lay on the small white cot in his room. If Dora had seen the little girl at Danville hospital it would mean that neither of them was as insane as they thought. But when he'd tried to ask her about it at lunch, she'd changed the subject so quickly Phineas nearly forgot what he was talking about.

The boy glanced at his left hand which was still aching with pain. He knew that he had to talk to Dora about what she saw or something as bad as that might happen again.

"I should've gotten her full name." Phineas scolded himself as he stepped out of his room carefully. "Then I'd know what floor to look for her on."

"Who, Dora?"

Phineas nearly jumped out of his skin as the familiar voice rang in his ears. "Noah! Would you stop sneaking up on me like that? It wasn't funny in the lunch line, or when I was in the shower earlier today!"

The Asian boy hung his head, obviously a little hurt. "Sorry. I just like it when new people come. But are you looking for Dora?"

Hesitantly, Phineas nodded.

"She's on the sixth floor. Room 612. If a nurse asks you why you're up there just say that Dora McGothlin forgot something in the lunch room." Noah informed him.

Phineas gave a nod of thanks and continued down the hall. One thing was for sure. If it turned out he wasn't crazy, Noah would sure drive him that way.

Afraid of what had happened previously in the elevator, Phineas took the stairs. His father may or may not have been real but it was still scary to have him randomly pop in on him either way.

"Noah said the sixth floor, right?" The doctors still had him on the medication, so his memory was still only short-term. "I can't remember! Ugh!" The boy tugged at his red-hair in frustration. It was like walking into a room for a reason that forgetting immediately why you walked in the first place. One word, irritating.

The door that led to the stairwell above him suddenly slammed open, followed by heavy footsteps.

"Crap." Phineas scrambled to one side of the stairwell. If those footsteps had come from Darcy he was screwed. And she usually did stomp for no reason at all.

"Stupid wrist watch." He recognized the young female voice that spoke. "I probably dropped it in the lunch roo-"

"Dora?" Phineas stepped back out into her vision. Dora stopped dead in her tracks as soon as they made eye contact, turned on the heels of her white shoes, and sprinted quickly back up the stairs.

"Wait! I just wanna talk to you about something!" He ran after her. _Why is she running away? _Dora stopped to fiddle with the doorknob before slamming the door the stairwell behind her. She was running as if Phineas had a machete and was trying to take her head off.

"Would you stop running from me?" Phineas had managed to undo what Dora had tried to do to the door and was still trailing after her. "I just need to talk to you!"

Dora swiftly looked over her shoulder at him before sprinting into what he assumed was her room.

_Now's my chance! _Phineas ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him and slipped through the doorway before she slammed it shut on his one good hand.

"God-Damnit!" He swore, clutching his hand to his chest. "What is _wrong _with you?"

Dora was glaring at him through her thick, black, bangs. The glare read nothing but pure hatred. "What's wrong with _me? _What's wrong with you? Why did you chase me?"

"Why did you run away?" Phineas climbed to his feet so he was looking her in the eye. "I just wanted to ask you about something! You turned it into a marathon, not me!"

She was becoming angry, her face even more red then when she'd finished racing him. "Get out."

"Not until you answer my questions." Phineas refused.

"I don't have to answer anything from you."

"And I don't have to leave."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't" He folded his arms. "We can do this all day. Bottom line is I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

Out of complete and utter frustration, Dora kicked the door. "Fine. What is it? What do you need that was so important?"

Phineas looked straight into her steel grey eyes. "At lunch today you said that you saw a little girl at Danville Hospital, right?"

Slowly she nodded, obviously not comfortable with where the conversation was going.

"And did the little girl have blonde hair, dark green eyes, and look about seven years old?"

Dora furrowed her brows. "…Yes. How did you know that?"

"Like I said earlier, I saw her too. But you change the subject so fast I couldn't get another word in."

Dora stepped away from him. "I changed the subject because I don't like talking about being a medium in front of the others. They don't handle things like that well."

"A-a medium?" Phineas asked nervously.

She nodded. "Meaning you can see and talk to the dead. And by the looks of it, I'd say that you were one too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...let's just get one thing straight...I'm not a FerbIsabella shipper, I just implied that for entertainment purposes. **

**Now, review please! NICLEY THOUGH!**

**DUECES~**


	7. The Truth

**So I'm finally updating since I can use the computer again. And believe me, this is a joyous day for me aswell, so...**

**READ.**

* * *

><p>"Phineas, Phineas I need you to calm down, okay?"<p>

Dora attempted to comfort a panicking Phineas. When she'd even mentioned the word medium he nearly died on the inside. He sat on the floor in front of her white cot, his knees brought to his chest.

"Phineas, talk to me. What's going through your mind right now?"

He slowly started to rock back and forth and began to wheeze. There were too many thoughts going through his mind for him to narrow it down to just one. _I can talk to dead people? I can see dead people? The little girl was a ghost? That was the ghost of my father? _

"Um. Okay…." Dora paced across the room. "It's obvious that you're having a panic attack. I understand, I did the same thing, but I need you to relax. Okay?"

Phineas took in a sharp breath of air. "I think….I need….my inhaler." He wheezed.

"You have asthma?"

The boy nodded and took in another wheezing gasp of air.

"Oh God, I, uh…" Dora scrambled for one of her spare inhalers. She didn't have asthma, but her over-protective mother made her carry one just in case.

"Here." She tossed him the small white object once she found it.

"Thank you." Phineas coughed as his airways expanded. He rose to his feet.

Dora slowly approached him, knowing he was still a bit shaken. "Has no one ever told you before?"

Phineas thought back. Had anyone ever told him that he could see and talk to dead people? No. Although, there was a memory that suddenly came to mind.

_FLASHBACK _

_A four-year old Phineas Flynn sat in the backseat of his mother's Volvo waiting for his mother to return with his graham crackers. The sun shining brightly down in through the windows caused him to squint every time he dared look up. _

_"Hey kiddo." The red-headed boy cautiously turned his head to the right. _

_"Daddy!" _

_The man sat beside his car seat, smiling into his blue eyes. "How's it going, Phineas?"_

_"Well, Candace is always in her room so I don't really know about her, but I'm fine. Where have you been, Daddy?" _

_His father turned his head to look out of the window, and then looked back at him. "I've been a really nice place. Nice people… for the most part." _

_"Phineas I've got your crackers, now let's go-" Linda Flynn stopped in her path at the moment she saw her four year-old son talking to the empty seat beside him. "Not again." _

"He wasn't really there…" Phineas mumbled to himself as he sat down on Dora's cot.

"Who wasn't really there?" Dora asked.

He swatted a stray red hair out of his face. "My father. My _dead _father. I've been seeing him for the past week. In fact that's part of the reason I'm here in the first place."

The raven-haired girl nodded. "Oh… I get it now. Phineas, it's obvious that you're new to this. Your father is still here for a reason. If' he's trying to tell you something you need to listen. Or else he'll never leave you alone."

Phineas looked over towards the door, sucking his teeth. "That might not be the case…" He said nervously. "I sort of told him to 'get out of my life'."

Dora's expression became completely flabbergasted. "Why would you do that? What did he say?"

"I did it because he made me punch a mirror." Phineas replied angrily, holding up his bandaged hand. "And he said the most ridiculous thing. 'When the shadows come looking for you, don't come looking for me'. Stupid right?" He looked up at Dora, who was now on the opposite side of the cot clinging to the wall.

"Get out."

"What?" He asked, completely shocked. "Why? I thought you were going to help me!"

The girl leaped over the cot and shoved him towards the doorway. "I can't. I can't get involved with the shadows again. I'm sorry but I can't help you. Good night." Dora gave him one last shove before she slammed the door in his face, leaving him in the dark.

"Fine then!" He stormed away from her door, feeling rejected and alone. Great, just great. The one person that understood him was now afraid of him.

* * *

><p>"I can do this." Isabella paced passed the square table in her kitchen where Drew Flynn's records sat, unopened. "I, can do this." She reached for the file, but quickly drew her hand back. "No I can't."<p>

Ferb tiredly sat at the table, annoyed with the fact that she was so indecisive. "Isabella, you've been pacing for ten minutes saying, 'I can do this, no I can't'. If you don't open it, I will." The boy reached for the folder but instantly got his hand smacked.

"No! This was my idea, I'll open it." Isabella hesitantly picked up the folder. Whatever was in it was the truth about Phineas's father, and they'd have to accept it. " Eventually…"

"Oh for the love of God! Give me the damn thing!" Ferb climbed over the table and grabbed onto the red folder.

"No, I can do it!" Isabella tugged back onto the folder.

The two pulled on either end of it until it tore in half, causing its contents to spill onto the floor.

"Great." Isabella squatted to the ground and handed him half of the papers. "Look through this. See if there's any connection between him and Phineas."

Ferb irritably snatched the papers from the girl and began to flip through them. The first thing that caught his attention was a mug shot of Drew Flynn, the numbers 125678 underneath his name.

"Um…Isabella…" He started, putting the mug shot down on the table. "You wouldn't happen to see a criminal record on the floor over there, would you?"

The girl sprang up from the floor, the remaining papers in her arms. "Criminal record? Why?"

Ferb held up the mug shot, plus an additional one he'd found in the pile. Isabella covered her mouth. Drew Flynn's eyes were dark-green, cold, and emotionless. His mouth was twisted into an evil smirk, no sign of regret or guilt was seen anywhere on his face.

"Phineas's father was a criminal?" Isabella put the stack of papers on the table and Ferb instantly began flipping through them. He slowly pulled out an old, yellow, paper. The words "Criminal Record" were printed boldly across the top of the paper.

"Well?" Isabella fought back the urge to cry as Ferb read over the paper.

"He-." He gulped. "He was charged with a double homicide." His eyes scrolled even lower down the paper. "He snuck into his neighbors' home around three a.m. and stabbed them both approximately fifteen times."

Isabella whimpered, sitting down across from him.

"There's more." Ferb continued. "He then shot them both in the skulls before dragging their bodies into a black van and burying them at Central Cove. He claimed that 'the shadows' had told him to do it."

He looked up at Isabella, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks. _I knew it was none of our business. _But aside from his thoughts he rose from his chair, walked around the opposite side of the table, and put a comforting arm around her.

"I never knew!" She pulled him closer and sobbed into his shirt. "I can't believe they're even related!"

Ferb sighed and patted her back. "Well, Drew Flynn is Phineas's father. We can't deny that. But this doesn't mean that Phineas is going to end up like him."

"Really, Ferb? Look at this!" Isabella reached across the table and held a green paper in his face. "He started out seeing things, just like Phineas. He ended up in a mental hospital, just like Phineas. And then look at what he became! A monster!"

"Isabella! You're being absolutely ridiculous! Phineas would never kill anyone!" Ferb stepped back from the crying girl. "I told you we shouldn't have snooped in his past! I knew that someone would just end up getting hurt!"

"You were right, okay? I just…I never would've imagined that Phineas's past was so horrific. And...I just don't want him to end up the same way."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ferb put his hand to his forehead. "Look, we are going down to St. Martha's tomorrow. And we're going to prove that Phineas isn't insane like his father. Is that clear?"

"H-how?" Isabella asked, wiping her cheek.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I've got a plan. I just need to make sure that we're clear."

"I-"

"Are we clear?"

Isabella exhaled heavily before nodding. "Yes. Yes we are clear."

* * *

><p>"Listen, Twitch isn't it?" Phineas sat across from the chestnut-haired boy known as Twitch, for obvious reasons. "You've known Dora for a while, right?"<p>

Twitch dipped his finger into a canister on purple paint and dragged it down the canvas board sitting in front of him. "I guess so."

"Great. So… when she first came here did she mention anything about shadows?" Phineas didn't feel exactly morally correct snooping into her privacy as he was at the moment, but if he wasn't to get answers from her, he had to get it somewhere.

Twitch picked up the canvas and turned it to face him. "Look, I painted cat."

Phineas groaned. "It's a very nice cat… with two heads. But did Dora ever mention anything about shadows?

Twitch looked away, then at his cat painting, and then at Phineas. "I bet it smells like a cat." He smashed the canvas into Phineas's face, resulting in his legs kicking out in response.

"What is wrong with you?" Phineas snatched the painting and tossed it across the room.

Twitch looked as if he was about to burst into tears, obviously hurt. "You're so mean!" He instantly sprinted out of the white room.

"Wait! Come back! I didn't mean it-no, no I meant it." Phineas sighed in frustration. "And now I'm alone again."

There was knock on the door frame. "Hey Phin."

His eyebrows sank down into an annoyed position right above his eyes. "Hi Darcy." Just what he needed, to be smothered with "fun".

"How's my favorite little patient?" Darcy smiled to the point where it hurt. "Oh…you've got a little paint on your-" She titled her head, there wasn't one spot of Phineas's face that wasn't splattered with paint. "Never mind that. I just came to tell you that you have some visitors."

Phineas shifted his vision to the brunette. "Really? Who?"

"It's a surprise! Come with me and I'll show you." She gestured for him to follow her.

Usually he didn't enjoy walks with Darcy, knowing that she could never shut about herself for one minute, but if there was someone here to see him he'd be happy to see a familiar face.

"Fine." He rose from his chair and walked towards her. "But if this is another psycho I don't know I'm pressing charges."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. The first chapter that i didn't end on a cliff hanger in my opinion. So. Review if you liked it. And If you didn't like it. Why are you reading it? <strong>

**Well. Catch yall later**

**~DUECES **


	8. Angry

**YES. I HATH UPDATED! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Candace?"<p>

Phineas quickly ran up to his sister, who was now nineteen years old and attending Angove University with her boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson. She'd only been gone for two months, given it being early November, but he'd still missed her.

"Phineas, I'm so glad to see you." Candace returned the hug he gave her. "Are you okay?" She asked, examining his hand. "I meant to be here earlier but my flight was canceled."

Phineas drew back his arm. "I'm fine. What are you doing at St. Martha's?"

Candace looked around here before leading him into the nearest hallway, away from the nurses. "Look," She started, reaching down into her handbag. "I need you to take this." She placed a silver pendant in his hand.

He looked at the pendant, dangling the chain in his hand. "It's a little girly for me…."

Candace took it out of his hand and clipped it around his neck. "That doesn't matter. Grandma gave me this pendant."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Grandma Betty Jo?"

"No, Dad's mom, Grandma Presley." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Now, promise me that you won't take it off. Not in the shower, not even when you sleep. Okay?"

"Well I-"

"Phineas," Candace looked him in his eyes, nothing but seriousness in her eyes. "This pendant is the only thing that'll protect you. Promise me that you won't take it off. Please."

Phineas stepped back, his face completely in shock. Protect him? From what? He was in danger? "Protect me from what? The shadows?"

Candace sighed. "Yes. When mom told me that you were seeing Dad I knew that could only mean one thing. The shadows are after you, Phineas. They want you soul."

The hallway was spinning. Phineas felt himself getting dizzy. " T-they want my soul? What are the shadows, anyway? Why do they need my soul?"

Candace slowly approached one of the benches that lined the hallway. "Sit down Phineas."

The red-headed boy, still confused and scared, sat down on the bench, not taking his focus off of his sister.

"The shadows are demons, demons that have haunted every Flynn that was ever a medium." She looked away. "No one can pin point why, we just know that they don't stop until the get what they want. Dad was a medium, the shadows came for him…and look where he is now."

Phineas glanced down at the pendant, and then back at Candace, his expression now appearing angry. "Wait, if Grandma Presley gave this to you that means that you needed protection and that….you're a medium too!" He quickly stood. "You mean to tell me that you knew that I wasn't crazy from the start, yet you didn't say anything?"

"Phineas I-"

"I could've been in school right now! I could've been at home last night and not in this hell hole if you had just said something!" The infuriated boy took the pendant by the chain and ripped it from his neck. "Take your pendant. What ever the shadows are I'll handle them by myself."

He started towards the door, but a hand grabbing his wrist pulled him back. "Phineas, you can't handle this yourself." Candace stared him straight in his eyes. "You aren't strong enough to handle this by yourself, and neither was I. I'm sorry I never told you, but I never knew how to."

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" Phineas asked, folding his arms.

"Phineas, there's something that you and I both have that Dad didn't. Empathy. You may think you can do this alone but I know that on the inside you feel scared, betrayed, and alone." Candace clipped the pendant back around his neck. "Listen, I'm not gonna sugar-coat this for you. I promise you that if you try to take on the shadows by yourself, they _will _kill you. I already know that they attacked you in the shower, correct?"

Phineas's mouth hung slightly open. She knew about the shower incident? He hadn't even told his mother about that. "Y-yes."

"That was a warning compared to what they can do if you're vulnerable. And I can tell that with the way you feel in here," She pointed to his chest. "They'd tear you apart from the inside out. Now, wear the pendant. It's not a choice anymore."

Candace looped her arm around his shoulder before leading him back down the hallway. "Don't be afraid, Phineas. They feed off of fear."

She pulled him into a tight hug and then started in the opposite direction, leaving him by himself, again.

* * *

><p>"Ferb, I'm not so sure about this." Isabella stood nervously outside the elevator doors of St. Martha's Psychiatric Hospital, the green-haired boy known as Ferb leaned against them to keep them open for as long as possible.<p>

"Really? Now's the time you choose to be indecisive?" Ferb lifted his foot and forced back the opposite closing door. "I asked you on the walk to the subway, 'Are you sure?', I asked you _on _the subway, 'Are you sure?', I asked you on the way to the elevator, 'Are you sure?'! Now we're actually in front of the elevator and you're _not _sure? Are you kidding me?"

Isabella lowered her eyebrows into a grimace. "I'm just a little afraid to see what he's condition he's in."

Ferb stepped into the elevator and held the "OPEN DOORS" button. "Look, you've got five seconds to make up your mind before I let go of this button and go up with or without you."

Isabella bit her lip and shut her eyes. _Do it. Get in the freaking elevator! _Hesitantly, she stepped into the small box known as an elevator, which instantly upon arrival made her feel claustrophobic.

"It smells like a public bathroom in here." She held her nose, trying not to look at Ferb's eyes which appeared irritated.

"Do you remember what I told you last night?" He asked her, leaning against a wall.

Isabella gulped and nodded. "Don't bring up his father, don't sound concerned, just talk to him like I normally would. I was listening, relax."

"You're the one who needs to relax. If Phineas thinks that we're concerned about him he'll shut down emotionally. He doesn't take it well when people are worried about him; he thinks it's his fault." Ferb blew a lock of green hair out of his eyes. "Just follow my lead. Understood?"

Before she could respond, the doors opened on the fourth floor, the hall that the nurse had said led to Phineas's room. Slowly, the two started down the hall, both of them not exactly sure what lie ahead.

* * *

><p>"Dad, listen." Phineas paced back and forth across his room, sweat on his brow. "If you're listening, I just wanna say….I'm sorry that I told you to get out of my life, alright? I was just mad. I felt like you abandoned us. But I know it was the shadows…and I'm sorry."<p>

The boy waited for a response, but received nothing in return, not even a small sign of movement of an object in the room. He groaned and flopped down onto his bed. He truly was sorry for what he'd said, but the fact that his father was no where to be found only made him even more frustrated then he already was. Candace had been right; he was terrified on the inside. What he'd said to her was out of pure fear, but now, fear wasn't an option.

Phineas frowned. "You think I'm afraid of you?" He shouted, angry at the world. "You want me? Shadows? COME AND FREAKING GET ME!"

That was a mistake. Probably the biggest mistake he'd ever made. The metal chain around his neck quickly became burning hot, singeing his skin. "Ahh!" He pulled at the chain as it tightened around his throat to the point where he could no longer breathe.

"Is he gonna want to talk to us? After everything that's happened?" Isabella asked as she and Ferb approached room 412.

"Isabella, stop being so paranoid. I'm sure he is fine." Ferb turned the knob and gasped at the image that first caught their sight. Phineas, against the wall, his knuckles turning white from pulling at the chain around his neck, his face going pale.

"H-h-help….m-me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, not that much to say...but REVIEW!<strong>

**~DUECES**


	9. Saved and Endangered

**Well...I know it's been a while... but with the storm knocking my power out I couldn't type and then when it came back on school started so I've basically been swamped lately. **

**But now I'm updating so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"H-h-help, m-me!"<p>

The two teens standing in the doorway of Phineas's room nearly went into a complete state of panic as his face went pale from a lack of air. The silver chain his sister had given him for protection was now becoming apart of his demise.

"Phineas!" Isabella almost tripped over air as she sprinted to the choking boy and pulled at the chain. She glanced back at Ferb, who never did well in a life-or-death situation. "Ferb! Don't just stand there! Help me!"

The lights began to dim as both of the two helped Phineas cling on for dear life. "C-cut the chain!" He wheezed, his lips beginning to turn a pale blue.

"With what? They frisked us at the door! We don't have anything even remotely sharp!" Isabella ignored the burning pain the chain caused to her fingers.

Phineas weakly raised an arm with the little strength he had left and pointed to a black duffle bag in the corner of the room. "W-wire c…utt…ers."

Ferb looked Isabella and quickly ran the opposite side of the room. His hands shaking with fear nearly caused him to drop the cutters as he tossed them to Isabella.

She instantly cut the chain causing the pendant to drop to the floor, nearly along with Phineas.

"Phineas!" Isabella caught the boy as regained the proper amount of oxygen. "Phineas what happened?"

Phineas whimpered, terrified that if they had not been there, he could've choked to death. "I-I-I." He stuttered, fighting back the urge to cry.

"Phineas," Ferb came around to his side of the bed and picked the pendant up from the concrete. "How did this choke you by itself?"

The red headed boy looked at the pendant, and then at Ferb. "W-when I say this. You have to promise that y-you won't freak out."

Ferb held up his hand, as if to say "I promise."

"I-it was the shadows."

* * *

><p>What Phineas feared would happen was exactly what took place next. The two teens standing in front of him gave him an awestruck look and then nervously glanced at each other. They obviously didn't believe him.<p>

"Look, earlier today Candace came by," He took the pendant from Ferb's hand. "She told me that I was a medium and then she gave me this pendant for protection from Flynn-haunting demons called 'The Shadows'. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!"

Ferb simply looked a bit disappointed, and Isabella seemed frightened. Either way they still weren't buying it.

"I'm not crazy! Why can't you just believe me?"

"Phineas I want to believe you! But with everything that's been happening and then this! I just-" Isabella cut herself off, not wanting to talk anymore about the subject.

Phineas was becoming frustrated. Was this how it felt to be a medium? To have everyone think that you're insane even though you know you're seeing this? This was almost worse than being insane.

"Isabella I-" He grabbed a hold of her wrist, but he definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next.

_Two little girls. Phineas stood in a small parking lot watching two little girls play in a nearby grass meadow. They looked as happy as can be, running through patches of daisies and blowing bubbles. _

_ He could almost feel their happiness. He wanted to join them, but his feet refused to move. _

_ "Run faster, Raquel!" One of the girls called to the other, running far ahead. Phineas recognized the voice. It was Isabella's. _

_ "Wait up! Don't slow down Isa!" Raquel yelled back, laughing as well. _

_ The two were obviously very close. He could sense how much one cared about the other. It made him feel warm. _

_ But then the world nearly came to a stop as a dark, tall, figure came running from the out of the trees surrounding the meadow. He charged towards the slower girl, Raquel. She caught sight of the man and ran as fast as her small legs could take her, but unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. _

_ The man snatched Raquel from the grass and began in the opposite direction. He was headed back towards a black van that Phineas could see out of the corner of his eye. _

_ The young Isabella realized too late that her friend had been taken. "Raquel! RAQUEL!" She started in the van's direction but it had taken off out the parking lot before she could even make it halfway. _

_ Isabella collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd just witnessed the kidnapping of her best friend. _

Phineas stumbled back and let go of Isabella's wrist. The vision that he'd just received had completely overwhelmed him, and given him a major migraine.

"Augh!" He nearly collapsed onto the cot behind him.

"Phineas, what happened?" Isabella quickly caught him before he stumbled.

Phineas looked worriedly into Isabella's eyes, the sadness of the vision still in his system. "Who's Raquel?"

Isabella's eyes widened. She stepped back from Phineas and held her wrist close to her chest. "How-how do you know about her?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

Ferb glanced at Isabella, and then at Phineas, and then furrowed his brows. "Could someone please explain to me what is going on here?" He asked, folding his arms.

"When I grabbed Isabella's wrist, I saw something." Phineas gulped. "I saw two little girls running through a meadow near a parking lot, and then one of them get kidnapped by a man in black."

Isabella gasped at what he'd seen. "What? There's no way you could've known about that! I-I never told anyone but my parents!" Her voice cracked. "How did you know my cousin was kidnapped?"

Phineas stood, regaining his balance, and walked closer to her. He looked at her wrist and saw a small, silver, charm bracelet containing two charms. One an "I" and one an "R".

"This." He held up her wrist, making sure not to touch the bracelet again. "This belonged to Raquel, didn't it?"

Ferb watched from afar as Isabella nearly broke down in tears thinking about what had happened to her cousin. There was no way Phineas could've known about that on his own.

"Yes. It was hers." She answered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She-she was kidnapped, when we were both six years old. I-I told her to run faster but she just-I just-" She could no longer get form the words she needed to in order to finish her sentence, she was crying to hard. Simply reliving that horrifying moment always brought her to tears.

Phineas wasn't exactly sure what do at that moment, but he made the correct choice is simply holding her tight and letting her sob as much as she needed to.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know how sensitive you were about it." Phineas gently patted her back.

Isabella lifted her head and wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket. "It's okay." She replied, sniffling a bit. "I just can't believe that you knew that. I barely told anyone."

Ferb sucked in a sharp breath of air. "If I may interrupt," He stepped forward. "I think I know what just happened."

* * *

><p>"Psychometry?" Phineas asked after his brother had explained his theory.<p>

Ferb nodded. "The ability to obtain details on a subject through touch. It's my guess that by touching Raquel's charm bracelet you got a memory of the last time she and Isabella saw each other."

Phineas flopped back onto his bed. This was all too much. First he was insane, but then he wasn't insane but just a medium. Then Candace informed him on his heightened sense of empathy and now he could get visions through touch. What was next? Was he going to be able to fly?

Ferb sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the…um…shadows. It just seemed…"

"Insane? It's okay to say it; it really doesn't bother me that much anymore." Phineas finished, cracking a weak smile.

Isabella sat cross-legged on his cot, staring at the charm bracelet and reminiscing her cousin and best friend. Her whereabouts as of now were still unknown which only made remembering her even more painful.

"But I guess that on the bright side, you're not crazy. That means that you don't have to stay here anymore right?" Isabella asked, hope in her voice.

Phineas rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. They'd only put me in solitary confinement I walked up and said, 'Hey I'm not crazy, I can just see dead people'."

"About that," Ferb started, fiddling with his shoelace. "I'm sure that we could help you get more information on the shadows. We can do some research and see what we come up with. And if we do come up with anything will inform you firsthand."

Phineas smiled at the two, but inside he was still terrified to be alone again. "Thanks, you guys. I'll do some research of my own while I'm here."

The two teens across from him both expressed a look of confusion. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that."

* * *

><p>Phineas snuck out his dormitory. It was at least eleven at night and both Isabella and Ferb had gone home hours ago, but he had to talk to Dora again. He needed answers from someone who'd already dealt with the shadows and survived, and this was the only hour that the nurses seemed to be at their weakest.<p>

He'd decided on trying a different tactic this time, since chasing her down hadn't worked the first time. From talking to the saner inmates of St. Martha's he'd learned the Dora always went down to the cafeteria at night. None of them knew why, they just knew that she'd stay there for approximately thirty minutes, and then leave for no reason.

Years ago Adyson, a fireside girl, had taught him how to pick locks, which definitely came in handy while sneaking into a locked cafeteria at night.

_I'll just hide under a table until she comes in, and then I'll get my answers, one way or another. _Phineas thought as he sprinted towards a rather large table.

The inmates had been right. Dora came into the cafeteria right on time, and rather creepily if you asked him.

She stood straight up, her eyes where coated in black eye shadow and her lips in heavy black lipstick. For Dora even that was a little much.

"If there are any spirits who would like appeasement, show yourself to me." Dora raised her arms, which only creeped Phineas out even more. Why was she in the cafeteria? What was this? A haunting ground?

Suddenly, a small white orb took shape in the corner of his vision. It slowly danced around the air before lowering itself to the floor and growing in size.

"What the…" Phineas sat in amazement as Dora began to communicate with the large glowing orb. Even though both he and she were mediums, the only sound he could make out was what resembled the sound of playing a song backwards. Nonsense.

"I understand. But you can't spend all of your time haunting this hospital. Your business is obviously outside of this vicinity."

Phineas waited for the right moment to reveal himself, which probably would be now or never.

"Dora," He slowly climbed out from between the chairs. "Dora I need to talk to you!"

Dora whipped her head towards him, a look of complete rage in her eyes. "What are you doing here? Do you realize what you've done?" Suddenly, the door leading back to the dorms slammed shut. A wind began to swirl around the room, carrying chairs and trays with it. The orb, more than likely frightened, fizzled away.

Dora spun around, searching for any mechanism of escape but to no avail. She stormed over to Phineas, looking him coldly in the eye. "Why would you come here? Are you insane? This is the heightened hour of paranormal activity! It's the only time the gateway between our world and theirs is open! And you brought the shadows here? What is wrong with you?"

Phineas was too frightened by what was going on around him to pay attention to Dora. "I'm sorry! I just really needed to talk to you! I didn't know this would happen!" The two ducked, barley missing a flying chair.

She looked down at him, still enraged. "I told you I couldn't get involved with the shadows again! Now you've dragged me into your problem! I barely survived the first time. And I could care less if you survive this time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea...Yea... tell me what you think...niceley though. If I seem off my game, blame education.<strong>

**Oh... and I've even been brainstorming ideas for a sequel. :)**

**~DUECES**


	10. Close Encouters and Distubances

**UUUGHHHHHH! I've had so much school work to do latley I almost forgot to update..but i have so please don't get an attitude since my amount of days between updated has grown.**

**ANYWAYS...**

**GET TA READIN.**

**~Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Phineas was terrified. He had no idea that one small action could've led to their near demise.<p>

Dora's hair jet black hair whipped around her head as she focused her hateful stare back in on Phineas. He gulped. She was pissed, and apparently so were the shadows.

"I told you to leave me alone! Now look what you've done!" She spat at him, ducking in the path of flying tray.

"I'm sorry! If you had just helped me in the beginning we wouldn't be in this mess!" He shouted back, now becoming as angry as she was.

Dora narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't, but you would."

This was over the line for Phineas. "Why do you only care about yourself? Why is it so hard for you to feel compassionate?"

"Don't turn this around like I _had _to help you! This was your problem not mi-"

All of a sudden the howling winds came to a halt, causing the trays and chairs that were once suspended in the air to collapse to the ground. The air suddenly became heavy, almost as if a dark presence was among them.

Dora looked at Phineas, petrified. "We need to hide." She rambled. "Now." She didn't wait for him to respond and instead grab his wrist and pull him under a table hidden by shadows.

"What's wrong-"

"Shhhh!" Dora shushed him, pointing to the kitchen. "The Kya demon is deaf. It only attacks what it can see. Don't move a muscle."

Phineas barely had any idea what she was talking about or how she'd come upon this information, but the fear of whatever The Kya Demon was kept him from asking anymore.

Slowly, the kitchen doors creaked open. A long, dark, animalistic looking figure wrapped its fingers around the door frame and extended one long, gangly leg into the room.

Phineas's breath hitched as its full appearance came into view. Seeing that disturbing creature made even a fourteen-year-old want to wet his pants.

The Kya had a strange way of breathing, sounding like a dead car engine mixed with the sound a cat would make as it was being run over.

Dora grabbed Phineas's wrist and squeezed it tight, looking him in the eye to calm him down.

The creature looked to it's left, and then to it's right before slowly sauntering back into the kitchen, taking it's unnatural breathing with it.

Hesitantly, Dora climbed out from under the table and swiftly looked to her side before signaling to Phineas that the coast was clear.

Phineas was about one step away from an asthma-attack, but he remained composed enough to ask Dora a question. "What was that?"

Dora looked away, and then back at him. "The shadows and the Kya Demon. They sort of go hand-in-hand. The Kya, on the other hand, is way more powerful than the shadows."

Phineas folded his arms, annoyed with how she was talking around his question. "And what does it want with me?"

"Usually, it's a family matter." She answered. "The Kya only shows up when a previous member in the family had made some kind of bargain with it."

A _family _matter? So that meant that a medium before him had made a deal with a demon. And apparently, it was about him.

"So basically…" Phineas nervously ran his hands through his hair. "I'm screwed. And not only is it my powers that's screwed me, it my own God-damned family!"

He could feel a mental breakdown coming on. Just the fact that he was even more alone than he'd thought terrified him to pieces.

"I said usually, Phineas. Calm down." Dora attempted to reassure the now emotionally-conflicted boy. "Sometimes it's just…a different matter."

Phineas looked up at her, his dark-blue eyes riddled with betrayal. "What do you mean 'a different matter'? Would you stop being so vague with this?"

Dora raised an eyebrow. "Fine then. You want specific. That demon you just saw, took away my grandmother from me. You may not have noticed this, but because you're attached to the shadows, the Kya is too. I could sense it when I first met you, but I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything." The volume in her voice was rising. "That's why I didn't want to help you. I've already lost someone to that monster. I wasn't trying to loose another."

Phineas then realized how touchy of a subject this was with her. She'd gone from strong and solitary to nearly in tears with the help of one demon appearance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He always felt compassion, no matter the situation. "But…I'll leave you alone. If you don't want to help me you don't have to. I understand." Before he knew it, he'd started towards the door, not wanting to put Dora through anything she didn't want to be.

"No Phineas wait," Her voice echoed in the large cafeteria. "I'll…I'll help you. I need to face this again. I'll never move on if I keep putting it behind me."

The red-headed boy stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

Dora nodded solemnly. "Better now than never."

* * *

><p>Ferb and Isabella were on their bikes yet again, riding towards Linda and Lawrence's old antique shop. Usually all kinds of people came into their shop, bringing in things from books all the way to giraffe-statuettes. In the abundance of old books Linda and Lawrence had in their shop, there was bound to be something mentioning demons.<p>

Isabella blew a strand of raven-black hair out of her eyes as the wind of a down hill slope whipped it in her face. She was still thinking about what Phineas had seen. It brought up old, unresolved issues. Ones that she'd hoped to never have to reopen.

Ferb on the other had, was intrigued by Phineas's newfound abilities, if not amazed. Although he didn't show it in his face, not wanting to come off as to eager, he still road significantly faster than Isabella in a rush to get to the antique shop.

The two stopped their bikes on Langley Avenue out side of the shop. It's green and brown shingles were impossible to miss on a street full of, grey, dull looking enterprises. Ferb glanced back at Isabella and gave her a reassuring nod before continuing into the shop.

"Hello Mother." Ferb politely greeted his Mother as he walked into their store.

"Oh, hi Ferb… and Isabella." Linda greeted back hesitantly. "Shouldn't you be on the bus?"

Ferb shook his head. "Isabella and I just needed to find a book about medieval times for our Social Studies project, right?"

Isabella tore her vision away from the various items that decorated the walls of the shop and nodded, even though she hadn't been completely paying attention.

"You might wanna look back in the literature section, then. People bring in weird books all the time." Linda drowsily said, tossing him the key from over the counter.

Ferb gave her a nod of thanks before signaling Isabella to follow him to the back. Once they were out of earshot of Linda, she asked a question.

"Is your mom…okay?" Isabella nervously said. "She just seems a little…off."

Ferb jammed the key into the antique shop's large wooden back door. "It's just Phineas. Not having him at home with her is really taking a toll on her emotions. She tries to hide it but as you can see isn't doing very well."

"Oh." She quietly responded. It made sense. Linda missed Phineas as much as they did.

The back room to the shop was _way_ bigger than it appeared from the outside. Books lined the endless shelves that stretched from one end of the shop to the other.

"Whoa…" Isabella stared in awe while entering the massive room. "How long has this shop been open?"

"Since my father and I first came to America." Ferb answered, _gripping_ one of the rolling ladders. "Hold this still for me, if you may." He green-haired boy gained his footing on the rickety ladder and began to climb it.

"This a lot of books. And I mean _a lot _of books." Isabella continued, using her strength to roll the ladder and him to the left.

Ferb shrugged and tossed a book down on the floor. "I guess that this generation simply doesn't enjoy reading." He tossed another, thicker book onto the floor.

Over the next hour, both Isabella and Ferb had collected a total of four books from every shelf in the room, which was surprisingly low, and skimmed through three of them with no results. There was the fourth book, but Ferb had actually dropped it accidentally. The disturbing image one the cover was enough to freak him out _and _tell him that it involved demons.

Neither of them wanted to touch it, let alone look at it, which resulted in Ferb using his reading glasses as a grappling hook to pull it over from across the room.

"You know…." Isabella started, nudging the book over to him with a pencil. "You really love reading. Don't act like you don't. That's why you should open it."

Ferb pushed it back over to her. "But not as much as _you _love reading, though. You've always got your nose in a novel on the bus, right?"

She sighed irritably in response.

"What?" He sat leaned back on his hands. "I can do this all day. Bottom line is I'm not opening that book." He reached up and gave the book one last shove towards her. Isabella grabbed the book courageously, but then hesitantly to open the front cover.

_Get passed the cover, Izzy. _Isabella thought to herself as she slowly flipped open the cover to a random page.

"Oh my God." She covered her mouth and pointed to the image on the page she'd flipped to. "That's what a shadow looks like?"

Ferb managed to get his eyes to roll down the book at winced back at what he saw. A black, long, gangly, non-human looking figure that had only to long, extending arms. It didn't look at all normal, if not completely evil. Overall it was just…disturbing.

"Oh my God…look." Isabella moved her finger lower on the page to the text below the image. "'Shadow demon, alignment: evil, purpose: to kill.'"

* * *

><p><strong>SO...Yeah... Hope yalls enjoyed that. A-hyuck. REVIEW PLEASE<strong>

**P.S. I have another story involving Phineas and Ferb called the Danville Project that's visible on my profile. It's basically about a singigng competition and I asked for two OC's, one male one female, to complete it. But the I didn't exactly get that many...I'm simply asking that if you want or can to please read the prolouge and leave an app in my forum. It would really help my get started again. **

**(I need more guys btw, but if you really and truly feel the need to, you can add a girl)**

**~Thankyou and DUECES. **


	11. Fury and Faith

**OKAY, BEFORE ALL OF YOU COME AFTER ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS, LET ME JUST SAY THAT I WAS HAVING A FEW ISSUES I HAD TO WORK OUT. SERIOUS ISSUES THAT COULDN'T BE IGNORED, SO ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN.**

******But anyway, i'm back now, and hopefully I'll stay back.**

**For now, **

**READ and ENJOY,  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas sat nervously across from Dora in the recreation room. She had begun to line the walls with candles and shush him whenever he asked what she was doing all this for.<p>

He occasionally glanced up at her as she lit each candle, beginning to feel slightly uneasy. Now that he was aware that he was a medium, he could pick up on someone's entity or their feelings more easily. What he got off of Dora was fear and guilt. For what reason, he had no idea, but this definitely made him scared for his safety.

"Pull up one of those chairs." Dora's voice had made him jump once she had finally spoken up. Phineas slowly did as she instructed and dragged one of the old rusty metal chairs to the center of the room.

"What exactly is all this gonna do?" He asked, sitting down in the chair.

Dora pulled the only other chair in the room to sit across from him. "Phineas, by telling your father to leave, you severed all connections with him willingly. The only way to get him back now is to treat him like any other spirit. I need to summon him."

Phineas raised his eyebrows. "Al…right then. How do we do that?"

"Have a medium like me with no connection to him ask him to just come to us. But you have to focus _exactly_ on who you are summoning. If you get the slightest bit distracted, you could end inviting in a demon. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

He gulped. "No. Definitely not."

Dora gave him one last solemn nod and then began asking him questions. "What was your father's full name?"

"Drew Dennis Flynn."

"What about his date of birth?"

"I-" Phineas hesitated. He didn't actually know exactly when his father was born. He was way too young to ever retain it if someone told him. "Pass…."

Dora gave him a confused look, but then simply closed her eyes. "Drew Dennis Flynn,"

Surprised, Phineas closed his eyes as well.

"Father of Phineas Vincent Flynn, I call upon you. Please grace us with your presence."

Until the room dropped at least thirty degrees, Phineas strangely felt the urge to laugh. He just found Dora's seriousness humorous.

Suddenley, His dark blue eyes shot open, not looking up from the floor, he spoke. "He's here." He bit his lip. "I can feel it."

Dora took heed to what Phineas was saying. "Drew, please, show yourself!"

Both of their eyes drifted over to the father corner of the room as a white, misty figure began to take shape.

_Dad…._

Phineas began to be able to make out notable facial features on the figure, that of his father.

Dora squinted at how bright the figure became as it became completely identifiable.

"Phineas, Phineas, Phineas." Phineas cringed at the disappointment he picked up on in his father's tone. "What I told you two weeks ago, is what I meant. When the shadows come looking for you, don't come looking for me."

Abnormally, his feet made heavy thumps as they hit the concrete.

His eyes wandered over to Dora, who looked emotionless. "And who is this? The one who summoned me?" He leaned over into her face, trying to make eye contact. "Just who do you think you are?"

Phineas shifted his vision up. "Leave her alone." He said, his voice sounding almost angry. "You're here for me, not her."

Drew looked almost as if he was about to laugh as he then moved closer to Phineas. "So you think you can just bend the rules by using an outside medium to summon me?" He stood up straight. "I _tried _to help you, Phineas. You're my son; I'd do anything for you."

"Then do this for me," Phineas shouted, finally meeting his eyes. "Stop abandoning me." He angrily stood. "Stop being selfish, and caring about no one but yourself when I need you."

He held back tears as he finally spoke his mind to his father, "You call yourself a father? When listen, cause you've done NOTHING but hurt everyone you love. I can't even fathom that you accuse _me _of being like you."

Phineas suddenly met his face. "I am _nothing _like you. I don't wanna be anything like you. I'd rather die than be anything like you. You hurt me, you hurt Candace, and you took someone's life. Now if you really do care, you'd take heed to what I am saying and tell me how to save my own fucking life! That is if you even give a damn!"

Dora sat in awe, her mouth agape as Phineas regained his breath and composure. She never thought anything like that would ever come out of his mouth. EVER.

Drew glared at his son who he could see was now almost his own height. He chuckled. "My, how you've grown."

Phineas's face nearly fell to pieces. "Did you not hear anything I just fucking said?"

"I mean," He stepped closer to him. "You've grown and becoming stronger. I can clearly see now that you're not still the little boy I knew before." He placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you. You spoke your mind."

Phineas shook off his hand. "Don't give me that bullshit. What's your angle?"

Drew smirked. "No angle. Wasn't it you who just said that I should stop being selfish?"

Not wanting to be a hypocrite, Phineas nodded.

"Then let me help you, because honestly I don't wanna see you get hurt like I did."

Phineas was just having trouble swallowing the idea that someone who once wanted nothing to do with him was now concerned for his life. He had to have something planned.

"Please." Drew looked his son in the eyes.

Phineas sighed with stolidity. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Ferb and Isabella sat at the Flynn-Fletcher dining room table. They'd been going back and forth for hours trying to figure out how to help Phineas.<p>

"Now," Ferb leaned on his hand and stared Isabella in the eyes. "We…we could send a fake parental consent so they'd release him!"

Isabella furrowed her brows at that idea. "Okay, two flaws with that theory. One, you and I both can't forge a signature to save our lives. Second, don't you think there'd be a problem when your mom sees Phineas home?"

Ferb let his head sink onto the table with a thump. "I don't know! At least I'm trying."

Isabella did the opposite of him and sat directly up. "I trying! I'm just not succeeding. And neither are you so don't talk."

Ferb groaned. This would take days if they didn't come up with an answer soon. And honestly they didn't know if Phineas even had that long.

"Let me see the book again." He asked of her. Isabella slowly reached into her back pack and slid the book face down towards his end of the table.

"Did that page we looked at ever say anything about what it's purpose fro killing it's victims is? Or anything about a weakness?"

Isabella shrugged. "I dunno. Check."

Ferb glared slightly at her. She'd gone from completely distressed and always in tears to just bereft of all her hope.

"Okay," His finger trailed the page they'd found about the shadows. "The shadows….blah, blah, blah…goal…." The sound that his hand made when it heavily hit the book made Isabella jump.

"There! It's so small you barely see it. 'Shadows, even given their strong, negative energy and their infinite powers, they still cannot remain, where a pure soul exists'."

Ferb looked up at Isabella with pure hope in his eyes. "Do you know what this means?"

Isabella bit her lip. "I'm gonna say…yes?"

"It means that as long as Phineas can stay… ' pure', he's safe."

Isabella leaned on her arm. "Now please explain to me exactly what 'pure' is."

Ferb, now at a loss for an answer, ended his moment of triumph. "You know, you negativity is becoming extremely annoying."

She looked up. "I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic. I-" Isabella's eyes when wide in mid-sentence. "Oh my God."

Ferb leaned in. "What, what?"

She rose to her feet and paced towards her living room. "I know what we can do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did i mention i was sick as well? Aw, no how, I would've wrote more, but i might died of a coughing fit.<strong>

**Well anyways. Review and...**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**~THANKYOU  
><strong>


	12. Rock Bottom and A New High

**Eh, eh? No huge time lapse like before! **

**So yeah.. i'm updating. hopefully yall's is still interested in ma stylings. **

**But anyway...**

**READ ON MA SUBJECTS! :)**

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, Phineas." The red-headed boy let out an annoyed groan as the brunette counselor known as Darcy poked and prodded at him in his white cot. It was the morning after his and Dora's encounter with Drew, He'd simply told him that in order to help him, he would need to lie low and wait for the shadows to reveal themselves. He, however, wouldn't leave him.<p>

_"You won't see, but you'll know I'm there." _

And Phineas had carried those words back to his room with him, praying that his father wouldn't back down on his word.

"Phineas…PHINEAS. C'mon little buddy! You gotta take your medicine.

Darcy's voice was becoming unbearable, so he groggily sat up and faced the brunette, his eyes filled with hatred.

Darcy reached into the pocket of her ghost-white apron and took out two giant horse pills. (Or at least in Phineas's opinion).

"As soon as you take those I need you to get dressed." She placed her hand on his leg in place in which Phineas thought was a wee bit too close to another area. "Today's your first group session."

"What's a group session?" Phineas asked as he took the pills from Darcy's hand.

"She grinned. "Well, a group session is kind of like a-um-whatya call it? Sharing circle. You and a few other patients your age here at St. Martha's will have a chance to vent and speak your minds." Her grin widened. "And I'll be your group leader."

"Yay." He said unenthusiastically chocking down one of the horse pills. Something told him this experience wasn't going to be the least bit enjoyable.

* * *

><p>"Isabella, you have absolutely no idea how irrational you're being right now." Ferb hovered over the small, raven haired girl as she typed away on her little pink laptop.<p>

After receiving no response from her, Ferb groaned and looked up at Isabella's ornate ceiling. "You do realize that this is crazy, right, it'll never work." He told her, furrowing his brows. "Are you even listening?"

Without turning herself around away from the lap top, Isabella gripped Ferb's collar with a firm hand and pulled him closer.

"Ferb," She said all too calmly. "Do me a favor and shut the hell up. I never said you had to join me, I simply told you what I was doing and asked for your help with a certain aspect of it."

"B-but Isabella." He wheezed through her tight grip. "I'm not taking part in anything that could backfire on you."

"Oh I think you will." She finally turned her torso to meet his dark blue eyes. "I know things about you, Ferb. Things that would be a shame for anyone else to find out."

Ferb gulped, knowing what she was referring to. "I-Isabella, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I mean, pretending to be a mental patient in order to get into St. Martha's just isn't rational."

Isabella released her grip on Ferb's collar and went back to her laptop. "Given the circumstances, I don't think really think I care about rationality right now."

"Well given the possible consequences I don't think I'll let you go through with this." Ferb said sternly, folding his arms.

Isabella scoffed and turned away from her laptop. "And just who do you think _you_ are? You can't stop me from going through with this."

Ferb sighed and leaned away from her. He was beginning to feel like a father scolding his teenage daughter. "I may not be able to stop you, but I only have your best interest at heart. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let something happen to one of my closest friends."

Isabella's expression softened; she was beginning to understand his concern for her. "Listen," She started. "I'm glad that your concerned for me, but I'll be fine. If you help create a fake mental record and hack the system, I promise you I'll be fine."

Ferb shut his eyes, torn between his conscience and his heart. "O-okay. I'l help you."

Isabella clapped her hands in delight, a feeling she hadn't had in a while. But before she could continue her little celebration, Ferb put his hands on her shoulders. "But I'm coming with you."

Isabella smiled and deepened her tone. "Whatever you say, sir."

* * *

><p>Phineas groggily made his way to room 572 in St. Martha's, the fifth floor recreation room where his group session was being held.<p>

Phineas, as he approached the door, knocked heavily, yawning in the process. "Hello? Darcy? Are you in there?"

Slowly the door opened, but with Darcy with a for once, not-so-happy look on her face. "Shhh!"

He stepped back, saliva flying in his face.

"Wha-what are you wearing?" She whispered to him.

Phineas, confused, glanced down at his attire. "What's wrong with it?" He was simply sported a red t-shirt, sweatpants, and his black Ladidas slippers.

"I specifically told you _no_ color." Darcy's words now came out like razor blades. "Some of the patients are chromophobic."

He knew what that meant. "Afraid of _bright colors_? Are you kidding me?"

Darcy's eyebrows sank deep onto her face. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" She shoved him back away from the door. "Go change and then come back." With a loud bang, she slammed the door shut, leaving him alone in the hallway.

Irritated, Phineas turned on his heels and started down the hallway towards the elevator. _The nerve of her. I walk all the way here and then she just sends me away. You know what, I'm not coming back. Yep. I'm definitely not coming back._

Phineas angrily pressed the "down" button on the elevator and waited for it to arrive. He simply wanted to return to his dorm and go back to sleep.

_DING! _

The rusty, chalk-white doors of the elevator creaked open as it arrived. Phineas stepped inside and closed them behind him.

_I should really take a shower. _Phineas began to drift on into his own thoughts as the elevator traveled down the shaft. _It's been a couple days and that Noah kid is always- _

_ **DIE.**_

Phineas nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice in his head that wasn't his.

_**DIE PHINEAS. YOU WILL DIE. WE ARE NEAR. HE CANNOT SAVE YOU. WE ARE HERE. WE ARE HERE! **_

The ginger boy shut his sapphire eyes tightly and clenched his fists. _They're just trying to get in your head. Be strong like Candace said. _

_ **WE ARE IN YOUR HEAD** **PHINEAS. AND WE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU HAVE NOTHING. NOTHING!**_

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, but not on a floor Phineas could recognize. The hall that stretched out almost endlessly front of him was dimly lit with a few dangling lights, slowly growing dimmer as the hallway went back.

Terrified, Phineas stepped backwards into the elevator clutching the gold railing. A menacing figure, which was most definitely not human, began to take shape at the end of the hall and slowly come closer.

"No….no, no, no!" The boy pounded on the "close doors" button. The figure slowly picked up in pace, a pace that now seemed far too real. The rusty doors seemed to take forever to close, and the figure took no time at all.

"Dad! DAD! PLEASE HELP!" To no avail, Phineas began to rapidly hit the button, a horrid screech now emitting from the creature's mouth as it became with in eyesight.

"HEELLPP!" As the doors finally began to shut, the creature was at least five feet away. It clawed into the elevator just as the doors slammed shut, locking it outside and on the terrifying floor.

Phineas, his heart racing as the elevator continued to move up as it should've before, fell to his butt and crouched in the corner of the elevator. Tears slowly began to fall from his wide blue eyes.

"I-I can't do this anymore." He sniffled. "This is not a gift. It's a goddamned curse. And I don't want it." He clenched his teeth as a hot flush came over his now pale complexion. "Dora has to know some way to get rid of this-this curse. Because I can't- I can't-" Before he was aware of it, Phineas was sobbing to hard to get another word out. There was no way he could live like this anymore. He needed to talk to Dora. Immediately.

* * *

><p>"Please don't screw this up."<p>

Isabella nudged Ferb's arm and shot him a glare out of the side of her eye.

It had been two days since Ferb had planned their break-in into St. Martha's, and honestly, Ferb's nervous behavior was making the sneak in a lot more difficult.

They were only a block away from the hospital (which took much longer to get to on foot) and Ferb was a nervous wreck. Isabella, if it were Phineas, you know instantly how to calm his nerves, but given it being Ferb, someone who was _never _normally nervous, made her uneasy.

Suddenly, she stepped into his path. The girl placed her hands on his forearms and looked him straight in the eye.

"Calm, down." She said. "This is your plan. And you need to be confident in it. Because if _you're_ not confident, _I'm_ not confident. And if _neither_ of us are confident, then this _isn't_ going to work. Do you understand?"

Ferb slowly parted his lips and took in a sharp breath of air. "I-I-" He breathed heavily. "It's not the plan I'm afraid about. It's the idea of seeing Phineas."

Isabella furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Ferb looked down, almost ashamed of what he had to say. "Something about knowing what the shadows are capable of now makes me slightly scared for our safety. I mean, don't get me wrong, of course I want to help Phineas, but I just…I-"

Isabella shushed him. "Do you remember who we are?" She smiled. "We'll be fine." She held her hand. "Fireside girl oath."

Ferb couldn't help but smile as well at her old antics. "Alright."

Now, at ease, the two continued down the street towards the hospital, and when a pharmaceutical truck had come from a local Pharmacy to deliver medications, they snuck in through the back door while a hospital attendant tended to the truck. Hopefully this would be as easy as Isabella described.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Yalls read? <strong>

**Good. I taught yalls well. **

**Well... sorry for sad Phinny, but i need some emotion from him. But, if ya like...REVIEW PLEEZ! :)**

**~DUECES**


	13. Author's Note

Hello all, Sketchster speaking. I feel as if at some point I disappointed some of the followers and consistent reviewers of this story by not posting a chapter 13 or anything further, and I apologize for never giving a proper explanation for why I stopped writing.

To be honest I stopped because I simply lost interest in the show. Don't get me wrong. I still think it is worthy of much praise, but it just somewhat lost its appeal to me. I also had a million and one ideas running through my head on what direction to take the story in, and all of my focus became on that rather than things like schoolwork and art assignments, (which takes a long ass fucking time).

I still get emails every time someone reviews and favorites this story, and also whenever someone follows it now. It just makes feel like a complete douche that that person who just followed my story will probably never get an update. Every time I read the reviews over and over I get the urge to write, but I feel that since its been so long since I actually watched the show a lot of my information would be inaaccurate, and I really don't want to screw up another chapter because of that.

Believe me, I really would like to finish this story. But I have no idea if the people who originally followed this story even still care if I update it.

I just felt like I owed all of you who wanted to know an explanation, and I'm glad that no one ever had a bad attitude towards it. I thank everyone who reviewed, faved and followed this. And as of now, the story is on TBA.


End file.
